The invention relates to a jet regulator having a ring-shaped or sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing, the outlet face side of which is formed as an outlet disk which can be inserted into the jet regulator housing and which bears a perforated, grate and/or mesh structure with throughflow openings bordered by flow-guide walls, wherein the perforated, grate and/or mesh structure on the outlet face side is produced at least in regions and at least on the surface from a manually deformable dimensionally elastic plastic material, wherein the outlet disk can be inserted into the jet regulator housing from the inlet-face-side ring or sleeve opening of the jet regulator housing as far as at least one insertion stop, wherein a jet splitter which divides the inflowing water stream into a number of individual jets is positioned upstream of the outlet disk as viewed in the flow direction, and wherein at least one insert part which can be inserted into the jet regulator housing and which has a perforated, grate and/or mesh structure with throughflow openings bordered by flow-guiding walls is positioned upstream of the outlet disk, and/or downstream of the jet splitter, as viewed in the flow direction.
Already known from DE 198 52 411 A1 is a jet regulator which can be mounted on a sanitary outlet fitting. The already-known jet regulator has a jet regulator housing which is in the form of a sleeve-shaped molded body on which a soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material is injection-molded at the outlet side. That constituent of the jet regulator housing which is composed of soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material forms a soft and/or water-repellent surface, the aim of which is to substantially prevent limescale formation. It is the intention for adherent limescale deposits to be easily detachable by slight manual deformation of the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material which is injection-molded on the surface. Since it must be ensured with regard to the material selection that the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material can be injection-molded onto the relatively hard or dimensionally rigid plastic material of the jet regulator housing, the production of the already-known jet regulator can require a not inconsiderable amount of additional outlay.
Already known from DE 20 2005 021 363 U1 is a jet regulator whose sleeve-shaped jet regulator housing is formed from two housing parts which can be detachably connected to one another in a plane oriented transversely with respect to the housing longitudinal axis. The already known jet regulator has, on its outlet face side, an outlet disk which is held pivotably in the jet regulator housing for the purpose of directing the emerging water jet. For this purpose, the outlet disk, which may have a perforated structure with honeycomb-like throughflow holes, has a spherical-cap-shaped outer circumference which is pivotably guided in a wall portion, formed as a spherical joint socket, of the outflow-side housing part. It is also possible here for the outlet disk to have a limescale-detaching or limescale-repellent coating composed of elastic material.
Already known from WO 95/06787 is a jet aerator of the type mentioned in the introduction whose ring-shaped or sleeve-shaped housing has an outlet face side which is formed as an outlet disk which can be inserted into the jet regulator housing and which bears a grate structure with throughflow openings bordered by flow-guiding walls. The outlet disk can be inserted into the jet regulator housing from the inlet-side ring or sleeve opening of the jet regulator housing as far as at least one insertion stop. A jet splitter is positioned upstream of the outlet disk as viewed in the flow direction, which jet splitter has the task of dividing the inflowing water stream into a number of individual jets. Two insert parts which likewise have a grate structure can be inserted into the jet regulator housing, which insert parts are positioned upstream of the outlet disk, and downstream of the jet splitter, as viewed in the flow direction.
Already known from EP 0 597 344 A1 is a shower head having a housing which can be connected to the water supply. The housing is equipped, at the outflow side, with a base part on which resiliently elastic, hose-like water jet nozzles are provided. The base part is produced from a plastic composite material, in such a way that the water jet nozzles formed from resiliently elastic plastic material are injection-molded onto a carrier plate, which is composed of plastic, in the region of the passage openings.
Said already known outlet parts are however associated with a relatively large amount of outlay in terms of design and production.